Samchel Drabbles
by RachelBerryLover
Summary: Some Sam and Rachel one-shots. SMUT IN SOME CHAPTERS! Samchel
1. Getting Over You

**Hey Guys!:) This is just a short one-shot! *SMUT* ! Enjoy!:)**

Rachel Berry. Rachel was grinding on random guys that walked up behind her. The only thing that could be heard were the big speakers blasting out '_Party Rock Anthem' _by_ LMFAO._ The only thing you could see was sweaty people grinding and practically raping each other on the dance floor. The only thing you could smell was alcohol and _sex. _Yeah…_Sex._ That's what she needed. She hasn't gotten laid in several months. And Finn was not an option because if the night prior….

~Flashback~

_Rachel was walking home enthusiastically to finally tell her fiancé` of 1 year that she had gotton a role in a small broadway production. She rushed up the stair case leading to her apartment door. After searching her purse frantically, she managed to finally get the keys and unlock the door .She swung it open and her smile instantly fell._

_Finn had his shirt off and was only in his boxers. Underneath him was a blonde girl that was obviously Quinn__...__ her supposedly 'Best Friend'. Both panting as he kissed her neck, both oblivious to Rachel at the doorway. _

_Rachel stood there silently crying__,__ she let out a loud sob that got the attention of both young adults,_

"_Rachel…Baby, I'm so sorry! It's not what it looks like." He got up and started walking towards her, completely forgetting the scoffing blondie in the back of him._

_Rachel started to shake her head as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. "You bastard…" She whispered . "Get out." _

"_What baby.. No I'm sta-"_

"_GET OUT!" She yelled at him while taking the engagement ring of her ring finger and thowing it at Quinn. "You bitch! I can't believe it! How could you fuck me over like this! I thought we were friends!"_

_Quinn got tears in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry Rach."_

"_Both of you, GET OUT!" She had enough. Shaking her head as both of them started putting their clothes back on with sad looks on their faces._

_Finn had already started to cry when she blew up at Quinn. He finally knew he screwed up everything. He finally knew he screwed up everything and nothing could be fixed. "I still love you Rach…forever."_

_Rachel just shook her head and pushed them both out the door. "Have a nice fucking life." She said coldly before she slammed the door in both of their faces. She slid down the door and cried. Just cried._

End of Flashback~

She had to push away the tears, maybe alittle drinking will help. She gently pushed the guy that she was grinding on away and kissed his cheek before walking away to the bar. She had never been to a bar before, but everybody seemed to like her there.

She looked around for somebody and spotted the bartender. He had dirty blonde hair that stopped right above his ear. His back was facing toward her, yet she could still see his muscular back through his white under armour shirt.

She cleared her throat loudly enough to be heard over the music. He turned and walked over with a smirk starting to form on his face.

"Hey there Beautiful. What can I get yeah?" He winked and brushed his short bangs out of the way attractively. Rachel knew he was hitting on her but she couldn't help but like it.

"I'll have a margarita." She watched as he gave her another wink and walked away to make the drink.

Rachel couldn't stop herself. She looked down and down until her eyes were directed to his nice looking butt. She blushed instantly when she looked up to see him smirking at her, fully aware of her staring.

"Here you go, One margarita" He put the glass down infront of me and I thanked him quietly. "What is a young woman like you doing at a bar like this?" She felt alittle offended.

"What do you mean '_A woman_ _like me?'" _She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"I mean how old are you?"

"..21"

"You're lying. First of all, you don't look 21. Second of all, you look kind of lost. Is this your first time being to a bar? And what's your name?"

"Fine. I'm 19. The name is Rachel Berry. And yes this is the first time. So what?" She snapped.

"Sam Evans. It seems like you got a lot going on. Care to elaborate? "

"Care to stop asking so many Goddamn questions _Sam_?"

"Hey," He raised his hands up in defense. ", All I'm saying is that you can tell me what's going on in your life. Trust me, I'll be here all fucking night. And I kind of want to know."

She hesitated. It's not very _Rachel Berry like_ to spill her problems to some stranger at a bar. But since when has she ever been herself lately? She sighed. "In high school_, 'the love of my life_' proposed in senior year. I said yes, After we graduated we came here and moved in an apartment. Yesterday I had a callback for my audition on a broadway musical. I was so excited to tell him. So I was walking home and when I got there he was half naked on top of my _ex _best friend. I just couldn't believe he would do something like that. And her to." She sighed. Holding back the tears.

Sam just stared at her. He didn't know what to say, without thinking , he blurted out "Want me to help you out and make you forget." He said with a wink.

Now it was Rachel's turn to stare. She thought about it. What does it matter? She wasn't engaged or in a relationship anymore. It would just be some fling. It would be _harmless._

"Lead the way." She winked back.

He instantly turned around and gave his shift to another bartender .He took off the short apron quickly. Sam walked fast around the counter and took her by the hand, leading her through a door that was connected to the club. They both went up the staircase to find over 20 doors. Each one with a name. Sam walked down to the middle of the isle and found the door that had '**Evans'** on it.

Once they were inside Sam pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. Rachel ran her hands over his toned body, past his shoulders and fisted his hair.

She moaned when he found her pulse point and bit hard enough to leave a bruise. He put both hands behind her knees and lifted her up around him. Once both at the bed, Sam threw her gently and quickly took his shirt and pants off. Rachel managed to get her dressed unzipped and off her petite figure. He got on the bed and put his boxer covered crotch In between her legs.

"God your so fucking wet, Rach." He reached behind her back and tried to take her bra off but failed miserably. "What the hell." She giggled slightly and reached behind her, and quickly pulled the hot pink bra down her arms before throwing it across the room.

She gasped at the contact of his lips and her already hard nipple. Sam swirled his tounge around and gently bit the nub. His hand reached down and took off her matching hot pink thong. Rachel moaned , loving the way it felt to finally have someone give her attention like this. She placed both of her hands on his head and lifted up to give him a deep kiss. Sam licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she happily obeyed.

Rachel reached down and wrapped her fingers around the waistline of his boxers, quickly pulling them down to feel his rock hard cock hit her stomach .

"I need you ,Sam" She moaned as she flipped both them over so she was on top and _in charge._

He groaned at the friction of both their crotches . "Damn, you're so beautiful." Sam reached up and pulled her down gently from the neck and kissed her hard.

She moaned louder and pulled away al while choking out, "Do you have protection?"

Sam nodded frantically while he pulled out a little purple square packet out from the night stand and ripped it with his teeth. Rachel took it away and put it on herself. He then flipped both of them over so he was on top and in between her legs. Sam kissed her passionately. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and rolled her hips upward to give him an answer. Sam entered her fast, making them both moan and groan.

"Faster. _Ohhhh!" _Rachel dug her nails into his back as he pumped into her faster.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" He lifted her right leg and put it on his shoulder, making it easier to go in deeper. He pulled out and slammed back in making Rachel squirm.

"Yes! Oh God yes! _Sam!" _She screamed his name as he hit her G spot over and over again.

"_Rachel_! Oh fuck!" He slammed in and hit just the right spot everytime.

"I'm so close! _Fuck!" _

"Cum for me, baby." He choked out. Sam was close to and he didn't think he would last. He reached his left hand down and found her clit. Sam put his thumb pad against it and pressed hard, making her scream .

"_SAM!_" She screamed as she cummed.

"Shit! Rachel!" He screamed in pleasure as he spilled his load into the condom. After a few moments of catching their breaths, he pulled out and laid down to her left before taking care of the condom.

"Thank you, Sam. That was amazing." She turned her head to her left to be met with emerald eyes staring into her own.

"Pleasure was all mine, Rach." Sam said as he pulled her closer to him by her waist. She put her head on his chest and thought of only one thing. Finn who?

**Ahhh! Hope you liked! Please review!:)**

_~ XOXO Ashley _-


	2. Change

**AU: Hey guys!:) I'm really liking the feedback I'm getting from 'Teenage Nightmare' Samchel **

**Rachel's POV**

I walked down the hall in a hot pink tank top , denim short shorts, and zebra pumps . Yeah I know what you're thinking. Where the hell is the Rachel Berry? The Rachel Berry that wears reindeer sweaters with short skirts and flats with knee high socks? That was the _old_ Rachel from last year. Not only do I feel better about myself, but I have all the guys in high school practically begging on their knees for me to go out with them. Except for one.

_Sam Evans._

Not only was I upset that he didn't give me the time of day, but I was determined for him to notice me. We didn't talk much before, but we're in Glee together, that has to count for something right?

I strutted towards the choir room at the end of the day, hoping Sam was there already. I stopped walking to see Noah in front of me. I already knew what was coming.

"Hey, Jewbabe. Want to make out in the Jans' closet?" Puck had that knowing smirk that I wanted to slap off his face. This had been the 3rd time he offered to make out or 'bang' today.

"For the last time Noah, N-O. And besides, you're like my older bro." I cringed at the thought.

"I know you want to. Nobody turns down the Puckasaurus." He winked one last time before walking into Glee.

_Puckasaurus? Is he fucking kidding me? _ I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk down the hall to Glee.

As I walked in, I saw all the guys turn to me and smile dreamily. _Not including Sam._ I heard a squeak and turned my head to see Mike being pinched,_ Hardly if I may add,_ by a fuming Tina. I walked to my seat, purposely brushing Sam's shoulder. I watched as his eyes slowly traveled to my legs and linger before he turned back to Finn, continuing the talk about Call of judy,_ or some shit like that. _I smirked and sat down quietly until Glee was over.

As Glee came to a finish, Sam walked out with me following after. He stopped at his locker, not noticing me standing quietly behind him. I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones in the hall, since it was after school. I smirked and decided to tap his shoulder.

He turned around after jumping slightly. "Oh, Hey Rachel."

I kept the smirk on my face and couldn't help but put a flirty tone into my words.

"Sam Evans. Nice to see you too by the way. I was just wondering," I stepped a bit closer to him, my eyes darkened slightly. He looked at me with both eyebrows raised. ",If you want to hang out at my house tonight. My dad's are gone for the week, and I wouldn't want the house to myself." I said seductively as I bit my lip, hoping he would get the hint. And yeah, I've had sex. Plently of times just so you know. Finn may have taken my virginity, but he sure wasn't the best at sex. I also did have a few quickies with different random guys.

He let out a breath of air and looked like he was at loss for words. I stepped a little bit closer gently grabbing him by the end of his jacket. "U-mm sure, yeah I would love to. Wouldn't w-want you getting…lonely." I could tell he was nervous, he was sweating a bit and his breath hitched in his throat.

I put my face close to his, our lips grazing before I whispered, "Be there at 8." I stepped back wards to see him a little dissapointed but still shocked. I smirked and strutted down the hallway to my car, happy that he finally noticed my sexy side,

Leaving a star struck Sam Evans.

I was putting my lipgloss on in the mirror until the doorbell rang. I walked backwards to see myself in the mirror. I was wearing some tight pink short shorts that may not even count as shorts. Also a low hanging tank top. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Sam Evans.

"W-whoa, umm you look great." Sam looked her up and down while wringing his hands nervously. He licked his lips and looked up to me while I was smirking at him.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you come inside?" I said a flirty tone. He nodded and slowly walked inside. "Here lets get you comfortable." I walked behind him and slowly put my hand in front of his neck and slid his jacket down. I threw the jacket on the chair a few feet away from us and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the couch.

"Thanks Rachel." I could tell he was nervous, his voice was shaky and his palms were sweating. Yeah I know, right now I'm looking, acting, and being a total whore. I couldn't help myself. I have to admit that even I feel something in my lady loins when he does that magic sex body roll. _Damn._ I sat down real close to him and put my hand on his thigh.

The only thing he did was sit there getting tense and breathing deeply. I got frustrated and put his hand on my thigh, almost touching what every guy at school wanted. "It's ok, I want you to touch me." I demanded in his ear. I kissed my way down his jaw and soon felt him relax, turning his head towards me. I smirked while I moved his hand upwards, already touching me through the short shorts. I kissed his lips deeply all while moving on top of him, pushing him down on the couch.

I felt how hard he was and decided to grind against the hard cock. He groaned loudly and shut his eyes in pleasure as I continued to move my hips upwards, moaning myself. I tugged at the end of his shirt, which he took of hesitantly. I felt his hand gently try to push me off him as I reached down to his belt buckle.

"S-stop." I stopped kissing his neck and looked at him while scoffing.

"Excuse me?" I have to admit, I was a little offended. Not one guy has ever tried to stop me.

"Look, I really like you Rachel. But this," He made a hand motion to me, him slightly out of breath. ,"This isn't you. What happened to the girl that was nice and sweet. That wore short skirts and reindeer sweaters? The determined and confident girl? That's the Rachel I like. Not this person who looks and acts like…a h-hooker slut." _ Ouch._

I froze and looked at him with a shocked expression. I shook my head angrily and got of him quickly while fixing my clothes and throwing his shirt at him.

"W-wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Sam sat up while catching his shirt and putting it on quickly.

"Just shut up Sam. You know damn well you meant it." I said harshly while glaring at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look I'm sorry, Okay? This just isn't the Rachel Berry that everybody knows and loves."

I laughed humorlessly while shaking my head. "Knows and loves? Not one guy even spared me a single glance in those stupid reindeer sweaters. That was the annoying and ugly Rachel that nobody liked." I had tears in my eyes by now. "I might look like a whore in this," I gestured to my clothing. ", but I feel so sexy. I feel wanted and loved. All the guys and a few_ girls_ look at me like I'm the hottest bitch in the world. And you know what? I love that feeling, Sam!" I started crying silently. I turned my back to him and wiped my tears.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I sobbed as quietly as I could. "You weren't ugly then and you aren't now. The Rachel I knew was confident and beautiful. She always had ideas prepared every day in Glee. This girl doesn't even sing anymore. What happened Rachel? Singing is _your _passion. I just miss the old Rachel Berry." He let go of me and grabbed his jacket. He opened the front door and turned towards me. "You can be wearing a fucking clown suit, and you'd still be sexy as hell." I chuckled and rolled my eyes as he nudged me. "Your beautiful Rach, don't let anybody tell you otherwise. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me one last smile and left.

_Sam Evans_ gave me a lot to think about.

I walked out my car and into the school with everybody giving me weird looks and all the girls pointing and laughing. I was wearing my favorite red reindeer sweater with a black short skirt, knee high socks and black flats and my signature gold star necklace. I walked into the auditorium and found it empty. I walked slowly to the stage and dug in my bag and pulled out my Ipod. I plugged it into the stereo and sang as the song started playing.

_**Don't tell me not to live,**_

_**Just sit and putter,**_

_**Life's candy and the sun's**_

_**A ball of butter.**_

_**Don't bring around a cloud**_

_**To rain on my parade!**_

_**Don't tell me not to fly-**_

_**I've simply got to.**_

_**If someone takes a spill,**_

_**It's me and not you.**_

_**Who told you you're allowed**_

_**To rain on my parade!**_

_**I'll march my band out,**_

_**I'll beat my drum,**_

_**And if I'm fanned out,**_

_**Your turn at bat, sir.**_

_**At least I didn't fake it.**_

_**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!**_

_**But whether I'm the rose**_

_**Of sheer perfection,**_

_**Or freckle on the nose**_

_**Of life's complexion,**_

_**The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,**_

_**I gotta fly once,**_

_**I gotta try once,**_

_**Only can die once, right, sir?**_

_**Ooh, life is juicy,**_

_**Juicy, and you see**_

_**I gotta have my bite, sir!**_

_**Get ready for me, love,**_

_**cause I'm a commer,**_

_**I simply gotta march,**_

_**My heart's a drummer.**_

_**Don't bring around a cloud**_

_**To rain on my parade!**_

_**I'm gonna live and live now,**_

_**Get what I want-I know how,**_

_**One roll for the whole show bang,**_

_**One throw, that bell will go clang,**_

_**Eye on the target and wham**_

_**One shot, one gun shot, and BAM**_

_**Hey, Mister Arnstein,**_

_**Here I am!**_

_**I'll march my band out,**_

_**I will beat my drum,**_

_**And if I'm fanned out,**_

_**Your turn at bat, sir,**_

_**At least I didn't fake it.**_

_**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.**_

_**Get ready for me, love,**_

_**'cause I'm a commer,**_

_**I simply gotta march,**_

_**My heart's a drummer.**_

_**Nobody, no, nobody**_

_**Is gonna rain on my parade!**_

I breathed heavily with a slight smile. Oh how I missed Barbra. I got interrupted by clapping. I turned to the right and saw Sam smiling like a goof.

"Now _that_ was amazing. I bet you missed that didn't you?" He walked up the stage slowly.

"Yeah…I really did. Thank you, Sam. If it wasn't for you, I would've missed out on all of this." I smiled gratefully at him as he slowly made his way over to me. He stopped right in front of me.

"And may I add that you look beautiful today." I chuckled and looked down to my outfit, blushing slightly.

"Thanks. I kind of honestly missed my sweaters and short skirts. They make me feel like _myself._"

He smiled and looked down at me while we were standing close in the middle of the empty stage.

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" He stared in my eyes and I blushed slightly_ again._

"No, I don't mind at all." He lent down and kissed my lips gently while putting his hand on my cheek. What we didn't notice for our first sloppy, sweaty, rough kiss was the spark that went through both of our body's on our second.

Maybe being the annoying, determined, confident Rachel Berry wasn't so bad. _At all._

**Okay guys! I really hope you like this one-shot I worked hard on it. Please Read, and review Thanks to everyone who has! **

_XOXO~ Ashley-_


	3. Cheating

**Hey guys! Here is the next Samchel one-shot . This takes place in season 3, 'Dance with somebody' with some flashbacks of 'The first time'**

She knew it was wrong. So very wrong, but she had Sam to blame for it. Rachel felt like a horrible person, a slut, a guilty bitch, and a bad friend. Not only was she going behind Finn's back, but Mercedes' also. Sam claimed he felt bad, but never did he show any sign of guilt.

"How could you be okay about doing all of this, Sam! It eats me alive every fucking day!" Rachel paced the floors of the Evan's household. Sam's parents were out with Stacey and Stevie to the bowling alley.

"Rach, I know it's hard for you. But it's hard because you still love.._him,_" Rachel could tell that it hurt him to say that she still loved Finn. How could she not? She was engaged to him and he was her first love. ", but it doesn't bother me because I love you. Not Mercedes, Santana, or even Quinn. I only want to be with you." Sam stood up from his seat and grabbed Rachel's face before kissing her.

_This is how it all started…_

_Rachel was walking the halls thinking about what Artie had just said. She was doing a play called 'West Side Story' with her friend Blaine. Of course since Artie was the director, he was aloud to give a few pointers to the actors._

_Rachel was 18 and still a virgin. Artie had just said that Blaine and her, not only lack passion, but lack on their sexually lives. Rachel didn't really know how to respond to any of it. She knew she was ready for it, but maybe it was just who she wanted to have it with? She loved Finn, of course, but something didn't feel right about any of it. _

_Finn and Rachel Hudson? Rachel and Finn Hudson? Rachel Hudson? Rachel Berry. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and found that she was already in her seat in the choir room. She turned around to see Sam Evans. He was a sweet guy. Always worried about other people, never threw a slushie in his life. He took her to prom last year when he was still living in a hotel, but now his dad found a new job as a police officer and could afford a normal home. She was glad that it worked out for him. He deserved the best._

"_Are you alright, Rach? " Sam had a worried expression on his face and Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness._

"_Yeah I'm fine, thanks." She smiled slightly, in return to his. She turned around and tried listened to Mr. Shue discuss the topic of the week. _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_As Finn tried to find the zipper to Rachel's dress, she pulled away from the kiss and pushed him off her._

"_Did I do something wrong?" Finn said in a worried, out of breath voice. Santana wasn't wrong. They were only making out about to have sex until it felt like she was being smothered by a huge sack of potatoes drenched in body spray. But that wasn't the reason she pulled away and said 'I'm sorry, I can't do this.' and left. It didn't feel right. Don't get her wrong, she loved Finn, but she felt like they were drifting away ever since she started to hang out with Sam._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_Rachel was laying on the floor of Sam's bedroom in a white summer dress with creamy colored wedges, which were thrown near the door. Her legs were on top of Sam's as he leaned against the end of his bed. His dad was out at work and his mom went to take Stevie and Stacey out to a movie, so they were both alone for the next 2 hours. He had his hand rested on Rachel's smooth leg and the other was playing with her hair._

_It had been a week since the 'Finn accident' and they were barley speaking. Her being too embarrassed to be seen by him, and him being confused to why she just ran out of his house like she did._

_Sam saw the upset look in her face and decided he wanted to be the one to cheer her up, which he always was and always did._

"_**This morning I woke up and decided to swallow the sun.**__ That's my James Earl Jones impression." Sam said in a deep voice then going back to his regular. Rachel laughed and hid her face with her hand while Sam continued, "__**Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." **__Rachel giggled and shoved his arm playfully. He always knew how to cheer her up. Sam laughed and put an arm around her shoulder as she sat up. _

"_You're such a dork." She giggled. Sam squeezed her shoulder gently as he laughed._

"_Aww come on, you know you love me!" He joked. Rachel rolled her eyes with a grin plastered to her face._

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sam." She started laughing and squirming around once she felt his huge fingers against her waist. She squealed happily as Sam was tickling her. _

"_S-STOP!...Please! –I'm sorry!" She laughed breathlessly between each word. He stopped the attack and was pleased to see she was happy again._

_Sam stared down at her while she was under him, staring into his eyes. Sam slowly closed the gap between the two, forgetting the rest of the world and focusing on the girl he was falling deeper in love with. _

_Before they knew it, clothes were thrown, moans and groans could be heard, and the 3 little words that both teens were holding in for months were finally whispered into each others ears._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_Sam was sitting in an auditorium chair with hundreds of other people surrounding him. He watched intensly as his now secret girlfriend was singing her heart out on stage. He watched as she sang with passion and her eyes were full of love when she spotted him in the audience. He smiled lovingly at her before she turned back to her 'Tony'. _

_When the curtains closed, the whole room was filled with clapping and whooping. Sam stood up and clapped as a huge grin spread across his face. He knew Finn was only a couple feet away, but at that moment he didn't care. He was supporting the love of his life._

Rachel was never the one to cheat, but her love for Sam was strong. She had never felt that way before, neither of them had.

But there they were, both standing in front of a furious Mercedes and Finn. She held onto Sam's arm as Mercedes walked away angrily after telling them both off. Finn was standing tall in front of Sam before punching him in the face. Rachel tore them apart by stepping in front of Sam and pushing Finn away as hard as she could. Finn pushed both her arms into the locker beside her harshly. She looked down to see her right one bleeding already.

"I never knew you were such a slut." Finn snapped. Rachel was already crying, trying to stay strong, but that plan failed miserably. She sobbed and looked down while holding her arm, avoiding his angry gaze.

"HEY! Don't fucking touch her!" Sam yelled while pushing Finn into the lockers and punching him back. Soon enough, Mr. Shue had both boys by the back of their shirts, pulling them apart.

"Hey! That's _enough!_" Mr. Shue spat. He looked in between the boys to see Rachel sobbing with blood dripping down her right arm. "Rachel, are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. Both Sam and Finn looked down to her arm, which was for sure fractured.

Sam stepped out of Mr. Shue's grip and walked towards Rachel, looking at her arm.

"Babe, you alright?"

She finally managed to stop sobbing, but tears were still going down her cheeks.

"Y-yes I'm fine."

Mr. Shue walked over after sending Finn to the nurse. He examined her arm carefully. "Yeah, it might be broken. Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel nodded. _Liar._ She thought.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, come on." Sam gently turned her around and walked her to his truck.

Rachel was sitting on the hospital bed as the nurse was wrapping her wrist in a cast. Sam was on her left, holding her hand tightly.

"There you go. You need to take pain killers when it starts hurting again. Okay?" The nurse said as she wrote her prescription down on a piece of paper.

"Yes sir." Sam took the paper and put it in his pocket.

"I'll be back with the papers." The nurse left after closing the door.

Sam sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Why are you sorry, Sam?"

"Cause this is all my fault. I should be the one with the broken arm, Rachel. Not you."

"This isn't you fault, it's Finn's. He has some anger issues." Rachel sighed and laid down on the bed and made room before Sam joined her.

He growled at the mention of Finn's name. "Stupid Jolly Green Giant. I'm going to kick his ass."

"Sam, don't. I don't want you getting hurt, or in trouble." He sighed and relaxed into Rachel's side.

After a few seconds of silence, Rachel shook her head and chuckled humorlessly.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked confused.

"I am a slut…aren't I?" Rachel sighed in defeat.

Sam looked up and sat up with a mad expression on his face. "Don't say that Rach! You are not a slut. Finn is a fucking dumbass."

"Yes I am. I slept with my friends boyfriend and cheated on my ex fiancé with one of his best friends. First time I cheat and I get a broken arm. I think the universe is trying to tell me something." She laughed a little at that.

"For the last time Rach, you're not a slut. And I know what you mean. I don't rock this black eye either." They both laughed. He turned on his side and faced her while taking her left hand in his. "In the end, it's just you and me. That's all I've ever wanted since I first asked if you were alright in the choir room." He chuckled. "You are a beautiful girl who I am in love with so very much. Nothing will ever change that."

Rachel smiled and sat up with him. "I love you to, Dork." Sam smiled and kissed her lovingly. She didn't want Puck, Jesse, or even Finn. Only Sam.

Who knew cheating could be the best outcome for Rachel Berry?

**Hope you liked . Please Review! Thanks to all who have! And just because it turned out good for Rachel in the end, doesn't mean it will for everybody. So don't cheat. It's still wrong.**

_~XOXO Ashley-_


	4. Sparks Fly

**Hey guyssss:D This Samchel story takes place in the future and the episode 'Blame it on the alcohol' as flashbacks. **_**Enjoy!**_

Rachel was cleaning the kitchen while Sam sat at the table reading the newspaper. Rachel stopped as she saw a figure in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw her 17 year old daughter standing by the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Sweetie?" Rachel asked as she continued washing dishes.

Heather rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Dad, tell mom that I'm 17, I don't have a bedtime. Besides, It's only 11: 33." Heather walked towards the table and sat next to her father.

Rachel smiled and wiped her hands with a towel before sitting down across Heather and next to her husband of 20 years. "What is it that you need?"

"Well, not exactly need. I actually wanted to ask you guys something, and you both have to answer honestly." Heather looked between her parents to see their confused faces.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he turned his full attention to his oldest daughter.

Heather smiled. "How did you guys realize that you truly loved each other? When and where?"

Rachel smiled and Sam looked at his wife adoringly.

Sam took a deep breath. "Well your old enough to know. It all started when…"

**Sam's POV.**

_I took a look around the room and saw everybody doing their own little thing. Tina and Mercedes were laughing their asses off at something Mike said in the corner. I could see Britney on top of the coffee table, stripping and dancing on Artie on the right side of the room. Quinn and Lauren were screaming at Puck angrily, which I couldn't help but feel bad for him, Quinn was pretty scary when she was mad and Lauren wasn't any worse. I looked behind me and saw Rachel leaning on Finn, both sitting at the end of the little wooden stage. I chuckled to myself, it wasn't every day thing to see Rachel Berry all touchy and needy, it was actual pretty amusing. I turn around to see a hysterical Santana in front of me. She kept on saying things about how smart and pretty Quinn is until she pulled me into a kiss and pushed me down on the couch. _

_We started making out, with her straddling my legs. I wouldn't have done this on Rachel Berry's couch if I wasn't drunk, me knowing how disrespectful it is, but the alcohol swimming through my veins was enough to make me continue, that was until I heard a scream. _

"_Let's play spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" Rachel screamed loudly enough to be heard over the blasting music. Santana got up and dragged me to the sloppy circle that was being formed in the middle of the room. _

_Blaine was the first one to spin the bottle, which happened to land on Britney. They made out for a minute or two before a fuming Kurt pulled them apart._

"_I want to go!" Tina said while laughing happily. The bottle landed on Finn, which did not make him, Tina, or Rachel happy. They pecked quickly – which looked really really awkward by the way- and pulled away with embarrassed faces as everybody laughed._

"_Your turn, Lady Lips!" Puck practically screamed in my right ear while nudging me in the ribs._

_I hesitated before I leaned forward and spun the bottle while everybody was chanting my name. I looked at all the people as the bottle past them. Mike. Mercedes. Finn. Kurt. Quinn. Blaine. __**Rachel.**_

_I looked at her and I could feel the blush tinting my face already. She smiled brightly and started to crawl over to me._

"_Just so you know, I owns that Guppy Face." Santana told Rachel while holding her arm up. I could tell that Rachel completely ignored her. _

"_I am gonna Rock. Your. World." Rachel said before putting her hand on my collar and pulled me towards her and kissing me once. I felt something I never had before. A spark. I never felt it with Quinn or Santana. What was that feeling? Was it the alcohol? Love? Impossible, I can't be in love with Rachel Berry. I'm drunk. __**Drunk.**__ Rachel pulled away and had a shocked expression her face, exactly like mine. I looked at her eyes and then back down to her lips before I pulled her head forward and kissed her deeply. Soon enough, we were making out in front of a very pissed Finn and Santana._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, to both our disappointment, pulling me backwards._

"_Hey! This isn't a Big Red commercial, No me gusta." Santana pulled me out of the circle and sat me down on the couch next to her. I looked back at the circle and met Rachel's eyes. She blushed slightly before turning back around to watch Mike and Lauren kiss._

_I am screwed._

Heather looked at her father shocked.

"Woah woah woah woah! So mom threw a wild party and made out with you in a game of spin the bottle? That's when you knew you loved her?" Heather was completely confused. She thought it would be more…romantic.

"You didn't let him finish. As you know, we were both drunk, so you don't know if it was just the alcohol talking or if it was really true love."

"So you guys just decided it was love?" Heather sounded confused as hell.

It was now Rachel's turn to take a breath. "No, there's more to it. You see…."

**Rachel's POV**

_After we all performed 'Blame it on the Alcohol' for Mr. Shue in the auditorium, we decided that we needed a different song for the assembly. We were in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive as we were brainstorming ideas. As best as we could. I couldn't help but blush when Sam sent me a smile before turning back to Puck. I didn't really understand what I felt yesterday when we kissed. It seemed like a spark, but if it was, I would've felt it with Finn. Right? I love Finn, not Sam. _

_I'm so confused. _

_I was in the choir room for Free period- like always- practicing my notes. I heard the door open and close and feet shuffling slowly. I thought it was Mr. Shue because every now and then, he would come to pick up some paper work._

_I didn't turn around as the steps kept getting louder. "Hello Mr. Shue."_

"_Sorry, it's Sam." I instantly stop playing the piano and turn around slowly._

"_Hi." I mentally slapped myself for not saying anything else. He took a chair and put it across from me before sitting in it._

"_Look, I'm just going to go straight to the point. Did you feel anything, anything at all when we kissed Saturday?" He looked kind of anxious as he waited for my answer. Should I tell him the truth? I thought if I should tell him or not and decided to not lie._

"_Honestly, yes. I felt…a spark, or a tingle, I really don't know. What about you?" I asked nervously._

"_Yeah, yeah I did. And to be honest…it felt great." He said as he looked up at me. I nodded in response to tell him I did also while standing up._

"_I'm so confused right now. I thought I was in love with Finn." I paced slowly around the choir room. Sam was sitting in a chair as his head was hanging. Free period was getting closer to an end as we continued to…..be confused._

"_I thought I still loved Quinn." He chuckled. He stood up and started making his way toward me._

"_Maybe it was because we were both drunk, and we thought it felt like it did…or didn't." I refused to admit that I had feelings for Sam. I still loved Finn. I wanted to love him, but it felt like I was completely over it._

"_, Maybe it was be-" I was cut off by Sam's lips crashing onto mine. There it was. That feeling we both got at the party, but even better. The spark._

Heather 'Awwed' while Rachel said the end.

"That spark changed my whole life." Sam said as he kisses Rachel, still feeling that little tingle.

"That's so sweet! So you know you're in love for sure, if you feel a spark?" Heather asked.

"Well sometimes yes, but not all love is like that." Rachel said after pulling away from the kiss.

Sam squinted his eyes at Heather. "Wait a minute. Why all of a sudden you're interested in love?"

Heather looked at her mom as she blushed. Rachel and Heather had a very close relationship , so did Sam and Heather, but something about a mother-daughterly bond brought them closer over the years.

Rachel gasped before smiling. "Who is he? Is he cute?"

Heather blushed madly. "_Mom_!"

Sam put all the pieces together before he attacked his daughter with questions. "What's his name? How old is he? Has he ever committed a crime? Has he pressured you into anything? I'll kill his ass, I have a shot gun!" He stood up at the last part as if he was going to get the gun.

Rachel laughed as Heather face palmed herself. She grabbed his hand, pulling him back down in his chair. "Honey, calm down. Be happy for our daughter." Rachel grabbed her daughters hand while rubbing it.

"How can I be happy? What if that boy steals away my little girl!? I he touches you, I will k-"

"_Dad_!" Heather screamed as quietly as she could to not wake up her younger siblings. "Don't worry, he is… _gentlemanly._ He goes to Mckinley and he's 17 also."

Rachel squealed quietly. "_Please_ tell me he is in Glee club. They are always better than those dumb jocks." She winked.

"Hey!" Sam said slightly offended.

"Except for you, you were in fact, the hottest and sweetest guy in school." She smiled before kissing him.

Heather chuckled. "His name is Jacob Puckerman."

Sam and Rachel pulled away quickly when they heard the name. "Jacob _what_!?"

"_Shh! _You're going to wake the twins!" She sighed. "His name is Jacob Puckerman."

"His parents wouldn't be Quinn and Noah Puckerman ,perhaps?" Rachel questioned.

"Umm..yeah why?"

"You should invite him over for dinner!" Rachel suggested.

"His parents also." Sam added with a smile. He was happy to know that his daughter found a guy they knew.

"Wait, you just said you were going to kill him, now you're inviting his whole family to dinner?" Heather asked confused once again.

"Well yes, we would love to meet him." Rachel said as she took her husbands hand.

"I'm sure the boy is lovely." Sam said while smiling to his wife.

Heather sighed as she shook her head. "Ok fine, but I'm going to bed, you guys are freaking me out. Goodnight. Love you both." Heather got up and walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.

"Our little girl is finally growing up." Rachel smiled. "I don't know if I should or shouldn't be worried though."

Sam gave her a confused look. "Why would we be worried, we know his parents."

Rachel hesitated before letting out a breath. "Yeah but… what if he's just like his father was back in high school…"

"Where's my shotgun?"

**Ok guys! That's the end of the one-shot! Hoped you like it **

**Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows!**

_~XOXO Ashley-_


End file.
